Boa Noite
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: Mello volta para casa doente e agora Matt tem que tomar conta dele. [YAOI] [MxM]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Boa noite

**Anime:** Death Note.

**Casal:** Matt x Mello

**Classificação:** Yaoi/Shota.

Era um fim tarde tedioso para Matt que estava sozinho, Mello tinha saido logo ápos o almoço resmugando algo sobre obter mais informações do caso Kira. Ou seja, ficou a tarde toda fazendo aquilo que mais apreciava, dedicou toda sua atenção para seus games e claro, quase fumou um maço de cigarros inteirinho. Tomou o último cigarro para si, dando uma tragada comprida e lenta apoiou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, totalmente bagunçada com revistas, jornais, um cinzeiro totalmente sujo, uma garrafa de cerveja totalmente vazia, e sim, um balde de pipocas pela metade.

Não importava quantas vezes tentasse se concentrar para bater seu recorde pela décima vez só nessa tarde, a tela parecia embaralhar-se em sua visão, foi quando resolveu tomar uma atitude e desligar seu playstation. Quando reparou na escudidão da sala, notou que já tinha anoitecido, foi até a janela do comôdo e ficou observando o trânsito da rua, as luzes vermelhas e amarelas reluciam ao seus olhos, fazendo-o lembrar de quando Mello havia aparecido em sua porta com metade do rosto literalmente pelos ares, sua reação ao reencontra-lo, suas lembranças o embriagavam acompanhadas pelo sono. Cambaleando e cansado de esperar por seu melhor amigo, deitou-se no sofá de tecido vermelho, acomodou a cabeça em uma almofada até que adormeceu.


	2. Chapter 2

O ruivo acordou com uma intensa luz solar em sua face, entre abriu os olhos um pouco irritado, se espreguiçou e ao se debruçar no sofá mirou no chão um loiro muito acabado, cheirando a vodka e chocolate, vestido somente com uma blusa de zíper e couro em pleno inverno nova iorquino. Ao perceber o real estado daquele corpo, o pegou no colo sentindo como se a vida do loiro tivesse extinguido, estava gelado! Colocou-o suavemente no assento vermelho, pousou delicadamente a mão na testa do outro e notificou, fervia mais do que brasa. Assustado o ruivo foi até o armário e voltou com uma caixa de madeira, uma manta e um travesseiro. Cobriu-lhe com as mãos tremendo, depositou a caixa sobre a mesa, tirou um medicamento para tirar a febre, colou na testa do amigo e colocou o travesseriro em baixo de sua cabeça. Ao notar a agitação por perto, Mello abriu seus olhos devagar dando de cara com um Matt espantado.

Matt: Mello! Que bom que você acordou! Já estava assustado, não sabia mais o que fazer para te acordar.

Mello: Matt...Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Matt: Também, olha só o seu estado. Parece que você não vê tv! Mello, ontem a noite fez 0°C!Como você sai assim, só com essa roupa! Quer morrer e me matar do coração??

Mello: Para de se preocupar á toa, não vê que eu estou bem? Ah..Ahh..Atchimmmm!!!

Matt: Estou vendo.

Mello: Bah, o problema é o seguinte: eu não consegui mais nenhuma informação sobre o caso Kira, ou seja, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai explodir nossos miolos, como ele fez com o L!

Matt: Mas por enquanto você está vivo, e não quero te ver doente!!

Mello: Mas eu já disse que estou bem!!! Ah..Ahh..Atchimmmm!!!

Matt: Mello, você está se contra dizendo... Descanse um pouco enquanto eu cuido de você.

Mello: Faça como quiser!

Muito irritado por ter recebido ordens, o loiro virou-se encarando o encosto do sofá vermelho, reparou nas linhas e na gostosa textura até que percebeu o tamanho silêncio, descobrindo que estava sozinho em casa. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha aflito, olhou na porta da judiada geladeira e achou um bilhete novo, preso com um imã de barra de chocolate, com uma letra de forma muito bonita, era um bilhete de Matt e dizia "Volto logo, apenas descanse bastante.". "Muito bem," pensou o loiro "se ele me mandou descansar, vou descansar.". Pegou uma maçã da fruteira e em menos de cinco minutos jogou o caroço fora, e no caminho de volta a sala, foi chutando tudo o que encontrava pelo chão, se jogou no sofá e dormiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt fechou a porta do apartamento, desceu a escada rapidamente, abriu a porta do prédio e sentiu uma claridade em seus olhos. Foi até a banca, comprou um exemplar de cada marca de jornal e uma revista com receitas de sopas. Passou na farmácia, comprando uma caixinha de Vicky vaporub e remédios, era apenas uma precaução caso Mello reclamasse que não estava conseguindo respirar. O último lugar que o ruivo passou foi no supermercado, comprou cebolas e alguns temperos, parando apenas em uma lanchonete para tomar seu café da manhã, um pão com manteiga e um café curto.

Quando voltou para casa, largou as compras na cozinha, tirou do armário em baixo da pia, uma panela com o cabo quase caindo, uma faca da gaveta, abriu a revista de receitas na página na qual ensinava a fazer um delicioso creme de cebola, a comida que Mello mais odiava no mundo.

Ao terminar a receita, despejou o líquido cremoso em uma tigela, pegou uma colher e foi em direção a sala, abriu um espaço entre a bagunça em que a mesa de centro se encontrava, apoiou a tigela ali, se aproximou do ouvido de Mello e disse amorosamente:

Matt: Queridooo, eu fiz o seu almoço, não quer provar um pouquinho?

O loiro acordou assustado, olhando com uma expressão de ódio para o ruivo, até que o ronco de seu estômago cortou o silêncio.

Mello: Depende, o que você preparou pra mim?

Fungou um pouco sentindo o cheiro de cebolas no ar, e confirmou quando Matt aproximou-se com a tigela.

Mello: Nem ferrando que eu como isso!!! Tira essa porcaria de perto de mim!

Ao terminar de falar o loiro sentiu todo seu corpo ser imobilizado pelo amigo que se encontrava em cima dele.

Matt: Li numa revista que creme de cebola ajuda a curar resfriado, então fiz para você com todo meu carinho e dedicação, você vai comer tudinho, né?

Antes que o chocolátra pudesse responder sentiu uma colher invadindo sua boca, depositando nela aquele creme que tanto odiava, não tinha outra escolha, engoliu aquilo com uma expressão de desgosto. Esse processo se repetiu até que a tigela toda estivesse totalmente vazia.

Matt se retirou de cima de Mello, cobrindo-o novamente com o cobertor, o loiro ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. O gamer levou a tigela até a cozinha, colocando-a na pia, abriu novamente a geladeira e pegou um sanduiche de queijo e presunto, aquele seria seu almoço.


	4. Chapter 4

Passou a tarde inteirinha lendo os jornais, procurando alguma notícia suspeita e como a mídia estava lidando com o caso Kira. Terminando essa tarefa resolveu jogar um pouco de video game, tirando o Nintendo DS do bolso, ápos fechar o jogo, olhou no relógio que marcava seis da tarde, foi quando ouviu a voz do chocolátra lhe chamando.

Mello: Matt...

Matt se aproximou ficando frente a frente com o loiro.

Matt: Que foi, Mello?

Mello: Estou todo melado... queria tomar um banho...

Matt: Hoje você vai escapar do banho, amanhã você toma.

Mello: Por favor...

Era isso que ele tinha escutado? O loiro mandão estava lhe implorando! Não podia acreditar.

Matt: Certo, mas só se eu lhe der o banho.

Mello: tudo bem...

Ouvindo isso o ruivo pegou o amigo no colo, chutando a porta do banheiro para entrar e o colocando sentado sobre o vaso sanitário. Ligou a água quente da banheira e começou a preparar o banho. Se virou novamete para Mello e se abaixou, começando a tirar suas botas, se levantou e tirou a blusa, tirou a calça e por último a cueca do melhor amigo. O pegou novamente em seu colo e o colocou sentado dentro da banheira, o loiro não tinha mentido, estava mesmo todo molhado de suor. Matt pegou o sabonete, notou que sua respiração estava descompassada, junto com o bonito corpo que estava ensaboando, reparou na textura macia que era aquela pele, mas quando tocava a área da cicatriz sentia áspero. Ao colocar o shampoo, e começar a massagear com movimentos circulares na nuca alheia, ouvia alguns gemidinhos que arrancava do doente, dando arrepios em sua espinha. Quanto terminou o banho, tirou-o de lá e começou a seca-lo, cada parte com cuidado.

Secou seu cabelo com cuidado, colocou sua roupa e o carregou até o sofá abandonando-o lá, indo até a cozinha para voltar com mais uma tigela de creme de cebola, mas dessa vez Mello nem reclamou, comendo tudo muito quieto.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Matt voltou da cozinha, reparou na respiração de Mello, estava muito pesada. Pegou a caixinha de Vicky vaporub e levantou a camiseta do loiro, abriu e mergulhou a ponta dos dedos no creme, poussou-os no peitoral do amigo fazendo uma massagem lenta e leve. O chocolátra acordou, mas fingiu que continuava dormindo, sentindo aquela massagem e reparando como os dedos de Matt eram habilidosos, como os olhos do ruivo eram verdes brilhantes atráves do óculos laranja. Dada a massagem por terminada, Mello abriu os olhos e disse:

Mello: Matt, acho que você esqueceu de alguma coisa...

Os olhos do ruivo esbugalharam-se, desde quando o loiro estava acordado? E do que ele estava falando? Era impossível ter se esquecido de algo.

Matt: o que eu esqueci?

Mello: Oras, o meu beijo de boa noite!

Antes que pudesse responder, o loiro puxou-no para perto de si,lacrando sua boca com a dele. Sem reação Matt entre abriu a boca, sentindo a língua travessa do loiro explora-lo, aos poucos foi correspondendo o beijo que terminou minutos depois por falta de ar dos dois.

Mello: Pronto, boa noite, Matt!

Matt: Boa noite, Mello.

**Recado da autora: **

Olá, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, é a primeira que eu faço, e prendendo fazer várias.

Acharam que ia ter Lemon, né?

Hjujujjhuhuhjjhuhuuhuhuhuhuuhuuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuuhhhha

Mandem reviews, não importa se for criticando ou elogiando, mas mandei! XDD

Aff, eu não sei escrever recadinhos! Xx'

Báh, vocês entenderam! XDDD


End file.
